Two Tragedies
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Set in the future. Gohan and Videl meet up once more so they can defeat the androids, but things begin to take a turn for the worst. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ.

**Two Tragedies**

* * *

Life used to be so amazing, until it happened.

It wasn't long ago actually…I always knew that a girl would be my downfall, or that I would in fact, be hers.

Three Days Ago

I was out on the beach training my student and best friend, Trunks.

Our fists clashed once more leaving both of our knuckles bruised and bloody, causing me to jump back as he fell to the ground. He rolled over and just lay there, on his back, breathing deeply. It was then that I knew the fight was over. I turned and grabbed a senzu bean from my bag before walking back over towards him.

"Eat up." I told Trunks, feeding him the bean. I watched him chew it and had a thought, '_Trunks has absolutely got to get stronger. Otherwise, if I am to pass on to the Other World, this world will not survive.'_ It wasn't a very happy thought, but none the less still a thought.

Trunks opened his eyes and looked at me. We stared at each other for a moment, both with serious looks on our faces. Sighing, Trunks looked up at the sky, "I failed again didn't I Gohan?" asked my student as I helped him up.

I looked him dead in the eye, "You have not failed Trunks," I stated, "This is just a chance to look back on your mistakes."

"But what if-." Trunks replied, glancing over at my severed arm.

I grabbed it remembering the pain of how I got it.

*Flashback*

"Hey Videl," I said running to catch up to her, making an attempt to get my friend's attention, "How's your day been so far?" I said as she stopped walking, and wondering who was summoning her, she turned to face me and smiled.

"Pretty good," she started off saying, "There's been no sign of the androids." I nodded seriously as she added, "Either there's something going on, or those machines are just too lazy to kill today."

I cringed at the thought of it. '_Those cowards_,' I thought, '_They're enjoying luxury, underestimating us!'_ Videl walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine for the moment." She said, reassuring me and as I looked into her eyes and I could feel them gently soften the frown on my face.

As we continued standing there, I felt something click between us, like things didn't matter anymore. I remember feeling like I was at peace.

Unfortunately that peacefulness didn't last that long…

Suddenly there was a loud boom that felt like it shook the whole planet. "What was that?" Videl asked in awe. I looked up at the sky and there were dark plumes of smoke that covered up the sun.

I quickly started running towards the catastrophe knowing that I was leaving Videl behind. Which in that case was probably a good thing; I didn't want her getting into any trouble.

I remember what I felt that day. I felt as if this fight with the androids would be different than the others. That something would change. I remember getting to the battleground and fighting the androids. First, it was hand to hand combat, but they were much too strong for me and soon enough, Android 17 grabbed hold of me. "Your arms," he said, "You seem very…attached to them."

My eyes widened in pain as he pulled only one of them back as far as it would go; and even then he took it further. It was a gruesome, agonizing pain. I'm sure my screams could be heard to the ends of the Earth.

Then, he ripped my arm off. Just like that, without a second thought. I screamed. Blood was everywhere and my body cringed. I felt like I was seizing, but I knew that wasn't happening. I was sure that I was going to die, and then I felt someone grab me and take me away. I think I was taken to a shelter, I don't know. I only remember opening my eyes and seeing Videl.

"V-Videl, I-" She put her finger to my lips, "Don't worry Gohan," she said to me, "I will do my best to fight off the androids." I was in shock, trying to talk her out of it, but I was out of energy. All I could do was close my eyes and rest. Unwillingly…

*End of Flashback*

"Gohan! Gohan!" I snapped out of my trance like state, and looked to the side of me. "Gohan! Snap out of it!" Trunks sat back down, "Dang Gohan, I haven't ever seen you so out of focus like that." He said. I stood up and looked out at the ocean. "Oh well. That'll be-" We heard a loud boom and both turned our heads towards the sound. I knew that it was the androids and looked over at Trunks. "Stay here." I said, before rushing to the situation.

It's happening once more, I thought as I continued running faster but no matter what I did, it felt as if I was getting no closer to this place.

I arrived, but someone else was there too. And before our battle even started one of those metal demons came flying towards me, but not launching an attack. They were the ones being attacked! "Well how'd you like that?" It was a female's voice. As I saw her body emerge from the smoke, I almost automatically knew who it was.

I saw Android 18 get up. "That pesky little brat, what's your name again?" said the android. The female spoke and from that moment on I was sure of it. "My name is Videl and I'm here to stop you." I smiled in the heat of the moment. I thought that Videl had died long ago.

Android 17 saw me. "Dang. Two brats and one of them may prove to be troublesome. Come on 18 lets go, I'm not in the mood for this today." Android 18 nodded and flew off with her brother. "Oh no you don't." I said blasting some of my Ki, narrowly missing.

"Urg, I can't believe I missed that." I looked behind and saw Videl walking towards me. "Hey! How on Earth did you do that?" she said. "There are very few people that know how to do that and you can't possibly be one of them." I smiled as she glared and stared hard into my eyes, then she looked me up and down as I just stood there, waiting for the answer to come to her.

Suddenly Videl's eyes widened, "G-G-Gohan? Can it really be you?" I smiled and rushed in to hug a lost friend. "Yeah Videl, it is me." She stepped back and took a good long look at me as I was also doing with her. "Wow Gohan you've gotten a lot bigger…in the muscle area I mean." She seemed very hesitant when she spoke to me. I use to wonder why.

I looked at Videl and she was stunning. I thought that after not seeing someone for a while then you might think that they were not very attractive after all. Turns out I was wrong.

I was carefully looking at her body. I suppose you could say that I was being a pervert for a second, but I would argue. If you looked at Videl through my eyes you would see her dark jet black hair. It looked so soft, for some reason I have always been attracted to girls' hair. It was just so soft that I could run my hand through it without getting it tangled once. It made me smile.

I won't even get into talking about her body. Then it might prove that I'm a pig headed teenage boy. I rolled my eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me Gohan?" Videl said with fire in her eyes. I held up my hands in defeat, "No-no Videl, I just thought of something. She turned her head away, "Oh. Okay then. Well, I guess I'd better head on home." I nodded my head and headed in the direction of where Trunks was. '_Wait_,' I thought, '_What if the androids are back at her house waiting? What if they know where she lives?'_

That's what I hated about that time period. The androids got me paranoid about all of my loved ones. Whether they'll live or die, is what lingered in my head for so long it led me to become dead, inside and out.

Instead of blindly letting Videl walk on home, on her own, with no protection whatsoever, I followed her home. '_Oh great, now I'm a pervert and a stalker_.' I thought. Oh well I guess it will just have to do if I want her safe.

Although looking back on it I don't see why I did that. It would seem that she was holding her own against the androids earlier that day.

We reached her house and as Videl opened her front door I figured that I would just watch the house and not just her room.

As night fell I got more and more tired, and the more tired I got, the hungrier I got. I was just a big mess. I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. "No," I said, my voice wavering, "I must stay awake. Must stay…awake. Must . . . stay . . . awake. Must-."

While asleep I remember having a dream. It was almost more of a memory.

* Dream *

I was sitting on a hill in the mountains and thinking when I was interrupted. "Hey Gohan!" someone yelled. Naturally I turned around to find that the person calling me was in fact, Videl. She sat down next to me, interrupting my state of meditation. I couldn't be mad though, I would never be mad at Videl. "Hey Gohan, how's your training going?"

I shrugged, "My training is good, and yours?"

"Oh it's fine. . ." Videl said as her voice trailed off.

We both nodded our heads and turned away as there was an awkward silence. We both ended up looking at each other in our eyes at the very same time. I stared into her eyes and saw that there was pain; pain from the loss of all of her loved ones. I looked a bit harder and her pupils dilated, I knew she wasn't on drugs or anything so I wondered was the cause was. Could Videl possibly be, attracted to me?

We both leaned in towards each other. Both eyes closed. With no hesitations and-

* End of Dream *

Then there was a scream. I immediately woke up from my unwanted nap, and looked around. I stood up and brushed myself off, "No sign that anyone was here except for their footprints, and- foot prints?" I narrowed my eyes, "And there are not a lot of those either. The only thing that I can really do here is follow Videl's energy." Which I instantly began to do, once I picked up the trail I took to the skies in a hope that I could find whoever took her. I knew that if it was who I thought it was, then the battle was sure to get ugly. Just the thought of Videl being massacred is what caused me to clench my fists and speed up.

For some reason the trail of Ki ended at a cave. This I thought was weird of course because there were no sounds, none at all.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

My right ear twitched. I knew that voice anywhere. I flew little lower to get a good view and not be spotted.

Peering over a rock I watched the banter between the two androids.

"Hey 17, what should we do with her?" the female asked adding on a hair flip.

"How 'bout letting me go so I can kick both of your asses."

Oh I guess my assumption was right, Videl yelled with a smirk. Her voice said that she was quite confident about fighting those monsters. Even so, the look on her face said that she was screwed.

"Well 18, I think her punishment should be severe. The girl humiliated us in front of that spikey haired freak," the boy said with disgust clear in his tone, "Now I bet he thinks that he can just do whatever he wants with us, but that can't happen now can it."

I saw Android 18 look over at the spot I was hiding in. "Hey 17, looks like we have some company." She grinned devilishly, and crouched down in an attack position. Now that I think back on it I think that my reaction time could've been better.

Right when she said that, I sprang out from my hiding place and tried to attack the male android. Several things happened at once after that. Everything was going by so fast and I couldn't keep up with it. 18 got in front of me and blocked my attack just as her companion grabbed both of Videl's arms.

Android 18 grabbed my head and slammed it down to the ground. I felt my energy slowly draining away. "Wha-What on earth are you doing." I stammered. She looked at me with pleasure in her eyes, "Oh nothing. I'm just sucking all the ki out of your body. Don't worry I won't kill you, you just won't be able to move or fly at all." She smiled. It wasn't necessarily the kind of smile that happens when you're happy though.

I cringed at the thought of it, of not being able to save Videl. 18 jumped away from me so I assumed that she was finished. I attempted to move just in case that she was bluffing. When I found out I couldn't move I actually smiled. "You know, for a robot, you sure are smart."

Ignoring my comment, she did a hair flip as 17 began to bend Videl's arms back. I had a strong since of déjà vu as I remembered how I lost my arm. I just wish that I could have done something, but I was powerless. He pulled her arms back until she was screaming in agony.

18 walked over to the both of them and looked at her partner. He nodded and she began to form a big ball of ki. I could see her bringing it closer and closer to Videl's body and knew what she was about to do. In the blink of an eye, 18 rammed her palm into Videl's back and in return she yelled out my name.

"GOHAN!" she yelled, just before she died.

18's palm went through Videl's back and came out through her chest. Her heart could've been easily seen if I was strong enough to move. However the pain was too much to bear. '_Videl…'_

Both of the androids slowly walked up to me and one of them picked me up, but I couldn't tell which one. My body was slowly slipping away from me.

"Come on; let's drop him over the city. That'll be the perfect death." I heard one of them say.

They took me somewhere, but I couldn't see where and I could feel my body falling.

My life was slipping away slowly, it wasn't slow enough though.

Why? Was the question that I was asking myself.

Why was this fate chosen for me? When Videl died, my life had no purpose anymore. Life without a purpose is like being dead.

I didn't even get to say…

that. . .

_**I loved her.**_

_**...**_

_**Brought to you by NikkoJin27**_


End file.
